


Hush

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: Ever since he was little, Virgil had known things.





	Hush

Ever since he was little, Virgil had known things. It wasn't always in a bad way, but every once in a while it was. He knew things he shouldn't have.

Like when his father, Patton, had been planning a surprise birthday party. He had hidden everything well, and the day before it happened, Virgil came home from school and asked his Uncle Remy, "Am I supposed to let dad think I don't know?"

Remy had almost dropped his sunglasses he had been so shocked. When asked how he had known about the party, Virgil had shrugged and replied, "Just kinda had a feeling."

When he was seven years old, he had begun screaming for his mother to call her brother. He was dead less than an hour later.

At nine, Virgil told the teacher to lock the classroom door and turn off the lights. The shooter threat had been announced ten minutes later, to the astonishment of the teacher.

The day of his thirteenth birthday, Virgil fell down the stairs. By all means he should have died, the stairs being solid cement, but he emerged without so much as a headache or bruise.

That was probably about when his mother realized he wasn't normal and tried to throw him out of the house.

Patton wouldn't stand for it, which lead to an argument, which lead to screaming, fighting behind closed doors, and finally a divorce when Virgil was a little over fourteen years old.

He would be lying if he said he missed her.

Now you're all caught up. And that leads us to where our story begins. The day after Virgil's seventeenth birthday.


End file.
